


A different voyage

by Fantasticoncer



Series: The goddess, the goat and the lion [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Snippets of the voyage of the Dawn Treader with the inclusion of Harry Potter and his twin sister Helena





	1. The start of a journey

**Author's Note:**

> Better read my story "never piss off gods" before this one, otherwise you'll be all confused

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. 

_Arrival._

Helena peeked over the railing of the ship, her brother right behind her. They had been literally sucked into a painting, while exploring Slytherin castle. Wizarding paintings moving was nothing new, but this was something else entirely. They had landed into a ocean and had seen a ship. Seeing no other option, they had swam towards it, Helena using her magic to float upwards towards the railing.

She saw several men standing on deck with their backs towards them. She wondered what they were looking at, when she got her answer. "Men, behold our castaways: Edmund The Just and Lucy The Valiant. High King and Queen of Narnia." A familiar voice said. All the men on deck immediately kneeled. Now knowing that the men at least weren't enemies, Helena and Harry carefully climbed on board.

"What are Harry and I? The next door neighbours?" Helena asked with a smirk. The men immediately turned, several drawing their swords. Helena lifted her hands in a show of good faith. The silence was broken by a loud squeal, as Lucy Pevensie ran to hug her best friend, now a few years older than her.  Her brother Edmund immediately followed and greeted Harry with a brotherly hug. 

"Look who's all grown up." Edmund said with a laugh. Harry just huffed and whacked his arm. "We only turned seventeen last week. We're not in our fifties." He said, before his attention was pulled by another person: his old friend Caspian, King of Narnia. He made a very exaggerated bow. "Your Majesty." He said with a laugh, flicking his wrist to dry himself off.

Helena jokingly followed his example with a bow of her own, once Lucy had let her go. The king just laughed at their actions and bowed in return. Straightening back up again, he couldn't help but look at Helena, wondering if she had his name on her wrist. Helena's small smile answered that question for him. He smiled and bowed his head towards her. They would have to talk later. 

Harry simply smiled at the silent conversation between the two. Knowing that his sister had finally found her soulmate after literal centuries, made him very happy. That didn't mean that he and the others would not give Caspian hell, however, but he was glad that his sister's soulmate was someone, who he knew would take care of her. She deserved some happiness after living in literal Hell.

After meeting with another old friend: the talking mouse Reepicheep, they went below deck to dry and change clothing. They also found their old weapons, Lucy the dagger and cordial that she got from father Christmas and a sword for Harry and twin daggers for Helena that the twins had made themselves, when they were king and queen (in Edmund's case, it was his torch that he had left behind, the last time that they were in Narnia).

 _Talking_.

"Since you left, the giants of the north have surrendered unconditionally and then we defeated the Calormen armies at the great desert. There is peace across all of Narnia. And that in just three years." Caspian said, pointing at the map that they were looking at. He saw Helena direct a proud smile at him and desperately hoped that no one saw his cheeks darken. Harry's smirk told otherwise.

"And have you found yourself a queen in those three years?" Lucy asked, eliciting a coughing fit from Harry. Caspian sent a small glare at his hopefully future brother-in-law, before turning back towards Lucy. "No. I am still waiting for the right person." He said, unconsciously rubbing his wrist, where Helena's name was written into his skin and soul. Lucy smiled, but dropped the subject. Caspian's eyes connected with Helena's and she smiled at him. 

"So, if there is no trouble, then why are we here?" Edmund asked, unaware of the silent conversation between the two. Caspian replied that he did not know either. Harry looked over the map. "Where are we sailing to?" He asked. Caspian told them about the seven Lords who had fled to the Lone Islands, after his uncle Miraz had tried to kill them. He had made it his mission to find out what happened to them. 

"What's east of the Lone Islands?" Lucy asked. "Uncharted waters. Things that you could barely imagine. Tales of sea serpents and worse." The captain, Drinian said. Edmund scoffed at that. "Sea serpents?" He asked with a nervous laugh. Helena smirked at him. "What's the matter, Edmund? You act like there is no sea serpent in earth's oceans." She said with a laugh.

Edmund sent her a panicked look. "Wait, there is?!" He asked. Helena simply nodded. "Oh yes. There are stories of a snake so large that it could wrap itself around the entire earth." She told the others, knowing full well that the serpent that she was talking about was actually real. "Of course, these stories were written in a time that everyone believed that the earth was flat." She added, seeing Edmund breathe a sigh of relief. She simply chucked at that 

"Helena, could I speak with you for a moment in private, please?" Caspian asked, unable to keep silent for much longer. Helena nodded with a smile, knowing what he wanted to talk about. Harry, Lucy Edmund and Drinian all left the room, Harry closing the door with a final, warning glare towards the king. Turning around, Caspian saw Helena rolling up her sleeve and removing the spell that hid her soulmark, his name clearly displayed on her wrist. 

He walked closer and carefully gripped her arm, gently ghosting his thump over the mark, feeling his own mark warm up at the contact. Helena reached out and rolled up his sleeve, seeing her own name on his wrist. "Is this why you were so protective over me, the last time that we were here?" She asked, gently gripping his own arm, revelling in the feeling of finally being in contact with her soulmate. 

He smiled softly, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I had just met you. I did not want to lose you so soon, before you even knew how important you are to me." He said. This time, it was Helena who blushed. "I know, but with how protective you were, people would think that I was not able do anything. You literally kept me from doing anything that was even a little bit fun or exciting." She said with a laugh. 

Caspian smiled down at her, and there was silence for a few seconds. "He looked for you, you know?" Caspian suddenly said.  Helena looked at him in confusion. "Miraz. The minute that he saw my mark and after making sure that you were no noble woman, he sent out guards to find you. He said that it was to help me, but now I am not sure if that was true." He explained, looking down at the ground. 

He felt a soft hand on his cheek, gently pulling his head back up to see Helena warmly smile at him. "I'm here now, Caspian. I'm not going anywhere." She said stepping forwards and hugging him tightly. He took a deep breath and hugged her back. "Is that why you were so relieved to see me?" She asked, suddenly remembering the relief on his face when he had heard her name for the first time. 

Caspian nodded, burying his face in her hair. "At least I knew that my uncle did not have you." He said tightening his grip. She smiled and returned the favour. They stood there for several seconds, just holding onto each other, before finally letting go and slowly returning to the upper deck, their knuckles softly touching each other several times, before they finally had to separate .

_Narrowhaven_

"I can not believe that he ordered me to wait here." Helena grumbled, waving her wand in nonsensical figures, not really doing anything with it. Harry and Reepicheep were sitting right next to her. After meeting the Pevensie's very annoying cousin Eustace, who unfortunately reminded the twins of their own hateful relatives, they had finally arrived at the first island.

The minute that they had arrived there, however, they had immediately sensed that something was wrong. Things were way too quiet. Caspian had ordered Reepicheep and the others to stay at the boats, while he, Lucy, Edmund and Eustace went on. Helena had been all ready to go with them, but Caspian had ordered her to stay behind too, worried about her safety, despite her being a full grown witch and, unbeknownst to him, a Goddess. 

"The King is just looking after your health, my lady." Reepicheep said, trying to comfort her. Helena sighed. "I know that he is, but I'm of age and a witch. I'm actually capable of taking care of myself, unlike someone else, who he  _did_  bring along with him." She said thinking of how Eustace had tried and failed to do something as simple as climbing out of the longboat. Reepicheep chuckled on her left side, obviously thinking of the very same thing. 

"Well, think of it this way, Lena. If my soulmate had been here, I would have ordered her to stay behind too. It's basic instinct to protect your soulmate and Caspian is just following that instinct." Harry said, stroking his sister's back. Helena sighed again, knowing that he was right. "I still don't like it." She muttered, pulling her legs closer and wrapping her arms around them. Her chin rested on her knees as she looked out over the sea, trying not to be too worried about her friends and soulmate, but unable to help herself.

Drinian had been staring at the sky and he finally saw a sliver of sunlight peeking above the ocean. "It's dawn." He announced, turning towards the group. Helena immediately looked into the direction that her soulmate and friends had went, but saw nothing. Having had enough, she stood up. "I will go into town and find out if anything happened to them." She said. A lot of the crew looked a bit uncertain, worried about their king, but also wanting to obey his orders to protect Helena. 

"The king ordered you to stay behind for your safety, but you are just going to walk into danger by yourself?" Reepicheep asked incredulously. Helena just smirked in a mischievous way. "Ah, but there is no danger, if the danger does not know that I'm there." She said. Everyone looked at her in confusion. She simply smiled and flicked her wrist, suddenly disappearing from view. Several of the men gasped. Even Reepicheep was very surprised and looked around. "Where did she go?" He asked, not seeing anything.

"I'm still here." Helena's disembodied voice made even Drinian take a startled step back, much to her and Harry's amusement. "Look, I'm going to find out what happened. Stay here until I return and I  _will_ return." They heard Helena say, before a pop was heard and everything fell quiet. Harry stood up and stretched, acting like this wad the most normal thing that had ever happened. "Well, you heard her, but we better prepare in case that there is something wrong." He said. The men agreed, still a bit startled and went to work. 

Carefully walking through the deserted town, Helena felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight. This town felt like the place where dementors would love to be. She saw that the door of a very big church-like building was open and carefully walked closer, peeking inside. Seeing no one, she started to walk inside, completely on her guard. She looked around, but saw nothing yet. 

Seeing a thick book on a pedestal, she slowly walked towards it. There were names and numbers written in the book, some of them were crossed out. Helena's eyes widened as she recognised what it was, having come across a similar thing on a mission with her father, several centuries ago.  _'Slavetraders.'_  She thought in shock. ' _Oh, Caspian. What have you gotten yourself into?'_

Hearing voices outside, she quickly turned and looked at the door, still invisible. Two men walked inside, laughing about something. "Did you hear that man scream at us? Hilarious." He pulled his eyebrows down dramatically and made his voice go higher. ""Listen to me, you insolent fool. I am your king." As if we care who he is." He laughed. Helena's eyes widened as she stood in the corner. They had her soulmate and friends.

The other man laughed too. "He wasn't the smartest, but he was pretty beautiful and the girl too. You think that whoever buys them, would let us borrow them for a while, every now and again? You know, for a bit of fun." Hearing this, rage flooded through Helena's body. Her magic immediately reacted to her anger, transforming her from Helena Snape to Hela Lokidottir. She knocked out the man, who had made the comment.

The other man grabbed his sword and was about to shout something, when his sword was knocked out of his hands and a blade was pressed against his throat, his assailant revealing herself. It was the most horrifying face that the man had ever seen: one half was healthy, but the other half was deceased and two green eyes were looking at him with hate. "If you value your life, it would be better if you did not scream and instead tell me everything that I want to know." The being hissed. The man swallowed and nodded. 

_A few minutes later._

Helena looked at the door of dungeon, her face back to normal. The man had told her everything that she needed to know, before she knocked him out too and wiped the encounter from his mind, dumping him and his friend into an alley. She teleported into the dungeon and looked around.  _'How am I ever going to find him in this maze."_  She tought in worry, before her ears picked up the sound of banging and a very familiar voice shouting in the distance.  _Never mind. There he is.'_ She thought, quickly walking towards the sound. 

Finding the right cell, she sighed in relief as she saw that both Edmund and Caspian were alright, the banging being caused by Caspian kicking against the door. "Caspian, stop it. You will only hurt yourself. Besides, Helena, Harry and the others will get us out." Edmund said, being the voice of reason. Caspian sighed. "That's what I'm worried about." He said, before kicking the door again. 

"Why are you worried? Helena is a smart woman and Harry is not dumb either, nor are any of the others. What makes you so worried?" Edmund asked. Caspian sighed again, before finally ceasing his kicks and sitting down on the ground. "I lost my parents at a young age. I had almost no one growing up, except for my professor and then my uncle tried to kill me. I just do not want to lose my soulmate. I love her so much already. It is insane" He whispered.

Helena smiled at that from where she was standing, right outside the cell. Edmund put an arm around the king's shoulders. "It's alright, Caspian. Helena can take care of herself. I bet that she could take all the guards on by herself and win." He said. Helena thought for a minute, before agreeing. She took a final look at them, before disappearing with a pop, missing how Caspian and Edmund both looked up at the sound, feeling like they had missed something. 

_A few hours later._

Caspian and Edmund were roughly pulled out of the cell, together with one of the missing Lords: Lord Bern. Just as they were walking outside, all hell broke loose on the square close to the dungeon: Drinian and the other men had finally arrived. Edmund and Caspian immediately started to fight as well, Edmund managing to get himself free and throwing the keys to Caspian. 

Before Caspian could free himself, however, an arm wrapped around his throat and a hand grabbed his wrists. "Not so fast, little king. First, you're gonna help me get out of here." The man said, throwing away the keys and pulling him along, despite the young king struggling to get free. Edmund saw and tried to come to his rescue, but several other men blocked him.

The man was just pulling him into an alley, when he suddenly stopped. The reason: a very angry Helena standing on the other side of the alley, her twin daggers shining in her hands. "You will not go any further." She stated, glaring at the bastard, who was holding her soulmate hostage. The man scoffed as his arm tightened around Caspian's throat, making the younger man gasp as his air supply was almost entirely cut off.

Seeing this, Helena's grip on her daggers tightened, her other side threatening to show itself. She took a deep breath, calming herself down slightly. Caspian looked at Helena in panic, his instinct screaming at him to protect her, even when  _he_  was the one in danger. "Helena, you have to leave, now." He wheezed, his breathing almost non-existent. Helena shook her head, looking at him with soft eyes. "Not without you." She said, before turning towards the man holding him hostage, eyes hardening. 

"Let. Him. Go." She bit out. The man just smirked. "Oh, is he your lover, hmm?" He asked. Helena simply glared at him. The man laughed, his arm pulling back, only to tightly hold Caspian's throat with his hand. "Well, this just became a lot more fun." He said, pulling out a knife and putting it against Caspian's neck. Helena immediately straightened up even more. The man smirked again.

"You see, I have your beautiful little king with me. What do you have?" He asked. Helena looked over his shoulder and smirked. "A brother." She answered simply. The man looked at her in confusion, but before he could do anything, he felt something hit him in the back and everything went black, his unconscious body dropping to the ground without hurting his hostage. Harry stood behind him, having secretly hit him with a stunner spell. 

Helena immediately ran forwards, letting go of her daggers and hugging her soulmate tightly. Harry quickly used another spell to make the chains disappear and Caspian immediately put his arms around a distraught Helena, dropping them both to their knees in the process and taking deep breaths in order to calm his heart down. Harry quietly left to got back to the fight, putting a temporary spell on the alley that would make people want to avoid it. The spell would lift, once his sister and Caspian left the alley. 

The two soulmates sat there for a couple of minutes, Caspian stroking Helena's hair. "You see, this is what happens when you do not let me go with you." He heard her mutter. He laughed at that and kissed her hair. "I know, my darling. But if you had come with us, then they would have had you too and I will never let that happen" He whispered, holding her even tighter. Helena smiled at that

Caspian heard the sound of fighting get closer. "We need to help them." He said, looking down at his soulmate. Helena nodded at that, knowing that he was right and carefully let go of him, picking up her daggers and putting then away. She started walking towards the fight, grabbing his hand in the process. If they had to fight, then they would fight  _together_.


	2. A quest revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_Another quest._

Soon enough, they had finally defeated the Slavetraders, walking back towards the ship under loud applause from the citizens. Suddenly one man started to run towards them, calling out to Caspian. Helena immediately turned around, grabbing her wand with one hand and her soulmate's wrist with the other, the situation of less than an hour ago still very fresh in her mind. Caspian looked at her and smiled, knowing where her mind had gone to and reassuring that he would be alright.

That didn't stop him from quickly putting his free hand on the hilt of his sword, however. He had already been powerless to do anything before, but not this time. He would do his best to protect his soulmate as she had protected him. Drinian stopped the man before he could get close to the royal pair. It turned out that the man's wife had been taken by the Slavetraders and had been sacrificed to the mysterious mist that popped up and took people to merlin-knows-where.

Helena groaned, already pretty sure that they had to defeat the mist, before they could go home. She faltered at that thought, tripping over her own feet and almost falling. Caspian quickly caught her and gave her a concerned look. She smiled at him. "It's alright. I just didn't watch where I was going." She reassured him. He gave her a slightly disbelieving look, before letting it go. Harry gave his sister a suspicious look from behind them, already resolving himself to ask her about it later. 

Caspian allowed the man, Rhince, to go with them on the voyage, forcing him to say goodbye to his daughter. Walking onwards, Caspian gently took Helena's hand, not wanting her to trip again. She smiled and squeezed his hand. They quickly let go of each other at hearing Harry's loud (fake) cough. Helena glared at him, just as they reached the harbour. 

Lord Bern came towards them, carrying an old looking sword and started to speak with Caspian, allowing Helena to slink back towards her brother. "Did you have to do that?" She hissed. Harry gave her a look. "I'm your brother, Helena. It's my job to make it difficult for any potential boyfriend/soulmate." He said. Helena just rolled her eyes. "Oh, for Merlin's sake. We were holding hands. It's not like we were kissing." She muttered. Harry simply smirked at her. Helena was so much more powerful than him, but still let him break her and her soulmate apart. For now that is. 

_Brother and sister._

A few minutes later, they were in the longboats and returning towards the ship. Helena rested her head against Caspian's shoulder, feeling both physically and emotionally exhausted after the fight that they had. Caspian had carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulders, very aware of Harry's eyes boring into his back. Once they had arrived back at the ship, both Harry and Caspian helped her into the cabin that she shared with Lucy. It had been Caspian's at the beginning of the voyage, but after they had arrived, he had given it to the two young women. 

It truly showed how exhausted Helena was, when she didn't even complain about being put bed like a child. She just rolled over in the magically enlarged bed and fell asleep, feeling safe in the company of two of her favourite men. Once she had fallen asleep Harry turned towards his sister's soulmate. "You know, do not take any offense, but it says a lot that she almost fell asleep on you and actually fell asleep with you in the room. She only does that with people, who she truly trusts. It's basically her way of saying: "here's my life and I trust you not to literally stab me in the back." It's pretty impressive." He said with a smile.

Caspian just looked at him in surprise, feeling humbled that his soulmate already trusted him so much. He smiled at her sleeping form, before nodding at Harry and leaving to see how things were on the upper deck. Harry sat down on a chair close to the bed, keeping vigil for now. The last time that Helena had used enough magic to make her tired, she had gotten sick for a few days and he didn't want that to happen again.

A few hours later, Helena stirred. She opened her eyes and saw her brother reading a book. Looking up at hearing her move, he smiled. "How do you feel?" He asked. His sister groaned as she stretched. "Better than last time, so that's good." She muttered. Harry nodded at that, before he looked at her. "So, want to tell me why you almost fell in Narrowhaven? You are one of the most graceful people I have ever met. It's unlike you to trip over your own feet like Tonks." He said. 

Helena sighed. "I just have no idea what to do, once we're done with this adventure. My soulmate is in this world, but I can not live here in peace, when I know that Dumbledore and his minions are still out there in our world. I can not leave our family to their fate, but I do not _want_  to leave Caspian behind. He's already gone through so much and me leaving would break his heart." She said, rubbing her face.

Harry sat down on the bed and patted her back. "We'll find something. I just know it." He said. Little did they know that a certain king had heard everything they had said, having come down to check on his soulmate. Caspian sighed deeply at what he heard, before turning around and leaving. Helena needed her brother now. He didn't want her to leave either, but he knew that she would feel terrible if she left her family behind. He rubbed his face, hoping that they really would figure it out

_Dufflepuds and Coriakin_

A few days later, they arrived at the next island. During those days, they had found out that Rhince's daughter had secretly snuck on-board. After a bit of discussing, Harry had used magic to take her back to Narrowhaven, knowing that this voyage could be dangerous and he didn't want to risk a young child's life. He had promised the girl that he would personally look after her father and only then had the girl agreed. 

Helena was still a bit weak, so Caspian had ordered her to stay on the ship, despite her protests that she was fine. She only listened, when Harry had joined her soulmate in begging her to stay. Caspian ordered two of the men to stay behind and look after her, before they left for the island. Helena waited for half an hour, before using magic to gently knock her guards out until she returned and teleporting towards the island. 

The men on the island had just started a campfire, when they hard something in the bushes rustle. They immediately turned towards the sound and drew their swords. A auburn haired wolf carefully emerged from the undergrowth. Some of the men lowered their swords a bit at seeing the wolf, but stayed on their guard. No one noticed Harry's eyeroll at seeing the wolf.

The wolf slowly stepped forward, body language uncertain. Lucy, ever the optimist, took a small step forwards. "Hello there. It's okay. We don't mean you any harm." She said, before Harry pulled her back. "No, Lucy. Let me approach the wolf." He said, before stepping closer, making sure to look uncertain and careful. The wolf did the same, until they were standing in front of each other.

Leaning down, Harry softly glared at the wolf. "You are in so much trouble, when Caspian finds out that you disobeyed him." He whispered. The wolf just looked at him, dark green eyes staring at him in both amusement and stubbornness. Harry sighed, before slowly reaching out and stroking the top of her head. Turning back, he smiled at the others. "I don't think that the wolf will harm us. Maybe he or she just wants the warmth of the fire." At this, Helena (for the wolf was actually Helena in her animagus form) turned and slowly walked towards the fire, lying down close to it. 

At this, everyone relaxed slightly, but not fully. The evening turned into night and once it became certain that the wolf truly did not mean any harm, the men fully relaxed, altough some stayed on their guard. Having seen Caspian look towards the ship in concern several times, Helena stood up and walked towards him, aware of the entire crew and her friends watching her every move. 

She sat down next to him, before lying down and resting her head on her paws. Caspian smiled down at her. "Come to comfort me, my friend?" He asked with a laugh, carefully stroking her head. Helena turned her ears slightly, but did nothing else. Caspian was silent and looked pensive for a bit, but then he chuckled and looked back at the ocean. "My soulmate is on that ship. She saved my life several days ago, but she was so weak after that, so I ordered her to stay behind. I do not want her to faint if we get into a dangerous situation on this island. She will probably call me overprotective, but at least she can rest." He muttered, before lying down on his blanket and closing his eyes. 

Slowly, everyone fell asleep. Harry gave another look towards Helena, before closing his own eyes. Helena fell asleep soon after, only to wake up a few hours later as her much more sensitive ears heard thumping sounds coming closer. She kept her head down, but her ears were alert and she inched just a tiny bit closer to Caspian. Soon enough, she heard several voices whispering around her.

"Seems they've brought a pig." One voice whispered, hearing Eustace snoring from where he slept. "This one. It's female." Another voice spoke up softly, indicating Lucy. Another thump was heard just next to her. "They have a wolf. Be careful not to wake it." A third voice said. Helena almost snorted at that.  _' A_ _bit too late for that.'_  She thought dryly.

Just then, she heard the second voice speak up once more. "The girl can read." Then the first voice spoke again. "Let's take her." Helena immediately opened her eyes and raised her head in time to see the invisible beings drag a struggling Lucy away. Without even thinking for a second, she quickly stood up and followed them, disappearing into the dark forest.

She reached a clearing and saw Lucy trying to defend herself, but considering that the creatures were invisible, it was a pretty hard job to do. Helena quickly walked into the clearing and stopped next to Lucy, hackles raised and ready to strike. "Uh oh. We woke up the wolf. what do we do now??" One voice asked. Another voice spoke up. "Do not panic. It can not see where we are, so we're safe."

Helena answered this by snapping into the direction of one of the creatures. She could not see them, but she could see the tendrils of the magic that was hiding them. The creature yelled and another thump was heard, as it fell to the ground. "Good doggie. Nice doggie. Please don't hurt us." The second spoke up again, his voice laced with fear. Helena simply growled, but stayed at Lucy's side.

Seeing how the wolf was just protecting Lucy, the creatures quickly told her what she had to do. Lucy agreed after they threatened to kill her friends, something that made the wolf next to her growl even louder, eliciting several scared yells from the creatures. Lucy put her hand in the wolf's fur to calm it down. Together, they walked into the invisible mansion to read the spell that would make the creatures visible. 

Inside the mansion, both Lucy and Helena were on their guard. They arrived at a pedestal with a thick book lying on it. Helena immediately had flashbacks to the first island and shivered. She just hoped that her friends, brother and soulmate were alright. Lucy walked towards the book and blew on the cover to open it. She read through several spells, her companion jumping up and resting her front paws on the pedestal to see it better, before trying one spell.

"With these words your tongue must sew, for all around there to be snow." She chanted. A few seconds later, the whole room was covered in snow, including her companion's fur. She laughed and blew the snow from the book, jumping back slightly when the pages started to turn rapidly. She quickly slammed her hand on one page and looked around as she saw that the snow had disappeared. She didn't notice a certain green mist seeping from the book, but her companion did, letting herself fall back on the floor and growling slightly. 

Lucy turned back towards the book, ignoring the wolf's strange behaviour for now. She read the next spell on the page, the wolf standing slightly behind her, growling at nothing as far as Lucy could see. "An infallible spell to make you she. The beauty you've always wanted to be." She read out loud. The page next to the spell changed, showing Lucy at first, before the image changed to someone she knew very well: her older sister Susan.

At first, Lucy thought that she saw her sister in the book, but then she realised that it was her. She had turned into Susan. She ran to a mirror, but only saw her normal self. She walked back towards the book, just as the image disappeared. Lucy tried to stop it from disappearing, before starting to rip the page out, wanting to be beautiful like her sister. She jumped back, as another hand slammed on the page, stopping her actions. 

She looked up to see a very unamused and unimpressed Helena staring back at her. "What do you think you're doing, Lucy?" The witch asked strictly, but not unkind. Lucy stared at her in shock, before looking around to try and find her wolf companion. Not seeing it anywhere, Lucy suddenly realised that Helena had been the wolf. She looked back at the slightly older girl, who was still waiting for an answer. 

"I didn't mean it. I.. I just wanted to be beautiful and special like you and Susan." She said, her eyes tearing up. Seeing this, Helena's eyes softened and she pulled her first female friend into a hug. "You _are_  special Lucy. In your own unique way. Besides, being beautiful is not like it's cracked up to be. I'm sure that Susan knows a lot of men, who are only interested in her looks and not how she truly is." She said. Lucy smiled at that. 

Pulling back, Helena smiled back at her. "And another thing: who discovered Narnia in the first place?" She asked. Lucy ducked her head. "I did." She muttered. Helena nodded. "And who saw Aslan, when no one else did?" She asked again. Lucy lifted her head. "I did." She said louder now. Helena smiled again. "Then why do you want to be special, when you already are?" She asked. Lucy raised her head, her insecurities gone for now. "I don't." She said, before walking back to the book to find the right spell.

Helena followed her. She looked to the right and saw an image of a lion smiling and nodding at her, before disappearing. She smiled at that, before turning to Lucy, who had turned the page with as much force as if she was slamming a door. They quickly found the right spell and decided to chant it together. Like the "p" in psychology. The "h" in psychiatry. Invisible ink and the truth in theology." They started to say. It took a few seconds, before they reached the ending of the spell. "The spell is complete. Now all is visible." They finished together.

Nearby, a staircase started to move and a figure of a man slowly became visible, approaching where they were standing. Helena put Lucy behind her, the younger girl's dagger having been taken by the weird creatures outside. The man stopped just in front of them and finally looked up from his book to stare at them, either just noticing them or realising that they could see  _him._

After introducing each other and the man, Coriakin, led them to the front door. Just before they reached it, Helena stopped. "Hang on a minute." She said, before turning into her wolf form. Lucy laughed. "Caspian is not going to like this, if he finds out." She said. Coriakin turned towards them. "I thought that disobeying a king is considered treason." He said with a laugh. Lucy giggled at that, before they walked outside.

They walked outside to see the crew being surrounded by short, one-legged creatures. If she could, Helena would have laughed at how they looked like. Instead, she made a weird huffing noise that made Lucy laugh. "Lucy. Wolf." Edmund said, not really sure what else to call the animal. Helena shook her head at that, glaring at both Lucy and Harry, who were doing their best not to laugh.

Meanwhile, Coriakin made the creatures, called dufflepuds, run/jump away by throwing lint at them. Edmund looked Lucy up and down. "Are you alright, Lu?" He asked Lucy nodded, as they went back into the mansion. "Thanks to our new friend, I'm fine. She protected me in the house and prevented me from making a huge mistake." She said, stroking the wolf between the ears, smiling as she remembered that she was actually petting  _Helena_. 

Edmund looked at her in concern, but she shook her head. Her brother let it go for now. Helena went to walk next to Caspian. He smiled down at her, stroking her head. "Thank you for protecting my friend." Helena rubbed her head against his leg. They entered a library in the mansion and Helena's eyes went wide. She had thought that Hogwarts library was impressive, but this one knocked that library out of the park. 

Coriakin opened a moving map and explained where the green mist came from, what it wanted to do and where they had to go. They had to follow a certain blue star to a place called: Ramandu's Island and collect the swords of the other lords to defeat the green mist and even have a chance of finding the missing people. Knowing this information, they started to get back to the beach. 

Coriakin spoke up again, before they left. "If you want, I can take care of your new friend for a while." He said looking at Helena. She gave him a thankful look, before Caspian spoke up. "No, it's truly alright. She can come along with us. Although, I do have one thing to ask of her." He said, before kneeling in front of Helena with a small smirk on his face.

"Next time I tell you to stay on the ship, please stay on the ship." He said, his smirk growing at Helena's surprised face. "My soulmark warms up every time were come in contact, you stubborn witch." He said with a laugh. Helena looked down in embarrassment as Lucy and Harry burst out into laugher, realising that Caspian had known all along who the wolf was. 

The king smiled and stroked her head. "Just listen to me next time, alright?" He asked. Helena nodded, before transforming back into a human, shocking several people, who hadn't heard the conversation and had been very confused. Caspian simply smiled and hugged her, showing that he wasn't angry at her. After that and thanking Coriakin, they finally left.

_stormy conversations and nightmares_

After leaving Coriakin, luck turned against them. For the next two weeks, a heavy storm raged, shaking the ship back and forth dangerously. Several men would have fallen off the ship if not for a protection spell that Harry and Helena had put up that prevented that from happening. However, the spell slowly drained their energy, so they had to rest quite a lot. 

"So, we're stuck here with food and water for two more weeks at maximum. King Harry and Queen Helena are getting more and more exhausted as time goes by, because of the spell that has saved at least ten men already This is your last chance to turn back, your Majesties." Drinian said, looking at the tired form of Helena resting against her soulmate's chest, sitting on his lap. This also said a lot about Harry's exhaustion, as he did not even try and say anything about Caspian being so close to his sister.

Caspian looked down at Helena. He knew that this was not healthy for her, but he knew that he couldn't give up. She would never forgive him if he did He gave her a kiss on the top of her head, before asking Drinian if he wanted to be the one to tell Rhince that they were stopping the search for his wife. Drinian conceded at that, before leaving with a last warning about the sea playing tricks on the mind. 

Harry lifted Helena up from Caspian's lap and helped her get into the cabin. Lucy was already in bed, but still awake. She quickly helped Harry to get Helena in bed. The young wizard turned towards his friend. "If anything happens, come and warn me." He said. Lucy immediately nodded at that, worried about her friend. Harry gave Helena one more look, before leaving the cabin to get some rest himself. 

Lucy fell asleep quickly, but was woken up a few hours later by Helena tossing and turning next to her. She heard her friend muttering and crying, begging someone not to hit her. Lucy quickly grabbed her shoulder to wake her up, but had to duck as Helena's magic lashed out and almost pushed her out of the bed. She immediately got out of bed herself and ran towards the cabin where the boys slept. 

Not seeing Harry anywhere, Lucy went for the next best option and quickly walked towards Caspian. She gently grabbed his shoulder and shook him awake. He opened his eyes, still half asleep. "Caspian, you have to help me. Helena has a nightmare and I can't wake her up." Lucy whispered urgently. Now fully awake, Caspian quickly got up and followed her to his former cabin, where Helena was still moving in her sleep.

"Be careful. Her magic almost attacked me, when I tried to wake her up." Lucy advised from the doorway. Caspian nodded at that, carefully sitting next to Helena and putting a hand on her head. He felt her magic push against him, but not as strong as it had been with Lucy. He heard her whimper, saying that she would be good and begging her uncle not to hit her. Caspian felt anger race through him. Her  _uncle_  had beaten her?!

Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself down and stroked her hair. "It's alright, my love. I will never hurt you. Come back to me, please." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead. Slowly, Helena started to stir. Her eyes opened and Caspian's heart broke at seeing the fear in them. "Caspian?" She whispered in a small tone. He nodded with a warm smile, still stroking her hair.

Helena quickly sat up and hugged him tightly, her shoulders shaking and tears streaming down her cheeks. He rocked her back and forth, kissing her hair. "Ssh. Don't cry, my love. I've got you. You're safe." He told her, just as Harry came into the room, having been told by Reepicheep that Helena had a nightmare. He sat down on the end of the bed, not doing anything. He just watched as Caspian slowly calmed his sister down.

Nightmares were unfortunately not as uncommon as the twins would've liked. After everything they've been through, it was to be expected. Harry knew that if Caspian truly loved his sister, he would have to comfort her many more times in the future. No one said anything as Helena's sobs slowly died out, the young woman having cried herself back to sleep, but now a lot calmer than before.

However the minute Caspian started to lay her back down, the whimpering stated again, only to stop when he held her again. Looking at the situation, Harry sighed and used his wand to transform the small bathroom into a temporary bedroom. He turned towards Lucy. "Sorry Lu, but I'm afraid you have to sleep there for the night. I don't think Helena is going to sleep peacefully without Caspian being there." He said. 

Lucy shook her head, not minding it for even a little bit. "That's alright. Thank you." She said, before wishing them goodnight and walking into her new bedroom. Harry turned towards Caspian. "Keep her safe tonight." He said. The king immediately nodded and started to lie down, Helena tightly in his arms. Harry used magic to make the blankets cover them both, before leaving. He just hoped that the storm would be over soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had already written this, so it was easy to immediately update this story
> 
> Read and review See you next time.


	3. Dragons, serpents and lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of the journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Victoria.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

_A truth revealed_

The storm was finally over by the next day, much to the relief of everyone. Still, Caspian kept a close eye on his soulmate, never forgetting what she had said during her nightmare. Seeing Harry standing alone, he walked towards him and asked if they could speak in private. Harry agreed and followed him below deck, feeling a bit confused about what the king wanted to talk about. 

Closing the door behind him, Caspian took a deep breath, before turning to face Harry. "Last night, during her nightmare, Helena was saying things and that included begging her uncle not to hit her. Please tell me that that was just the green mist and the nightmare messing with her." He said, but Harry's face already told him otherwise. Caspian growled as the truth set in. "Her own uncle beat her?!" He barely kept himself from shouting, taking very deep breaths to keep himself from trying to find a way to hunt the being that had hurt his soulmate. He didn't deserve to be called a man. 

Harry winced again. He had expected this, so he tried to explain their situation. "We lived with our aunt and uncle for ten years. They didn't like magic and tried to "beat the freakishness out of us."" He said, hurrying to explain the rest of the situation, when he saw Caspian's face darken even more, the man's hand reaching for his sword. "We reunited with dad when we were eleven and have never seen them again after that." That calmed the king down a bit.

"Is there anything else that I need to know about, before I find it out myself?" He asked sarcastically and Harry could see why he was his sister's soulmate. He put on a thoughtful face. "Sure. Do you want to know about the possessed teacher in our first year, the giant killing snake in our second year, the soul-sucking creatures from hell in third year, the dragons in fourth year, Delores Umbridge in fifth year, or about the moving, undead bodies in sixth year?" He asked, seeing the other man pale with every word. Caspian straightened his back after a minute. "Tell me about all of them." He softly ordered. 

At least half an hour later, Harry and Caspian finally emerged again. The poor king's face was a mix between deathly pale and sickly green. Helena immediately walked towards him in concern. She stood in front of Caspian and carefully cupped his face, making his eyes snap towards her. He gently gripped her wrist and pulled her into an embrace, holding her tightly against him, reminding himself that she was there with him.

Helena was surprised, but returned the hug. She rubbed his back, feeling how tense he was. She looked at her brother and he gave her a look that said enough. He had told Caspian everything about what had happened to them. She raised an eyebrow and he shook his head. He hadn't told the king about her true identity. She sighed in relief at that, tightening her grip on her soulmate. "It's alright, Caspian. I'm here and I survived." She whispered, gently stroking his hair. 

Caspian took a deep breath, holding her even tighter for a few seconds, before pulling back slightly. He rested his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes, still a bit panicked. She caressed his cheek. "It's alright. I'm here. It's alright." She reassured him, softly repeating those two sentences. They stood like that for several seconds, before finally pulling back completely, even though Caspian still kept an tight hold on her hand. Then they heard that there was an island nearby

_Gold waters_

They arrived at the rocky island that afternoon and went to check it out. After a pretty amusing situation with Eustace and Reepicheep, the five of them started to explore the island, Caspian never once letting go of Helena's hand. Harry decided not to break them apart this time. The king needed the comfort after everything that he had heard and Helena seemed all too willing to give him that comfort. 

They arrived at a opening in the ground that led to a cave. A rope was already attached to a rock nearby and went into the hole. Suspecting it to be one of the lords, they climbed in one-by-one. Once they were all down, Caspian quickly grabbed Helena's hand again and looked around. They found a pool of water, in which what appeared to be a gold statue was lying face down. 

Edmund pulled a vine from the wall and tried to touch the statue, only for the vine to slowly turn into gold itself. "Let go!" Helena shouted, as the gold almost reached her friend's hands. Edmund immediately obeyed, dropping the gold vine back into the water. They discovered that the statue was one of the lords. Suddenly Harry noticed something else. "Guys, look. It's his sword." He said, pointing to the still normal looking weapon.

Helena lifted the sword up with her magic and gently deposited it on the ground near her brother, uncertain if it was still wet with the dangerous water, she flicked her wrist and Harry carefully touched it with a small rock, sighing in relief when nothing happened and picking it up. The others chucked at their carefulness, but after everything they've been through, it was to be expected.

Edmund got a slightly weird look on his face and grabbed a shell, dipping it into the water and dropping it on the ground, the shell turning gold as well. Edmund picked it up, the look in his eyes worsening. He started to talk about how he and Lucy could be rich and powerful and that no one could tell them what to do ever again. Helena had a bad feeling about this. 

"You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund." Caspian said, actually letting go of Helena's hand willingly for the first time that day. Helena immediately shared a concerned look with Harry. This was really bad. Caspian and Edmund started to argue, getting angrier and louder with the second, before actually pulling out their swords and attacking each other. 

Lucy was about to get in between them, before there were two flashes of light and her brother and friend were dangling upside down in the air, both of them too surprised to do anything. "Stop it! The both of you!" Helena snapped, glaring at her friend and soulmate, her wand in hand. Harry took over from her, glaring as well and holding his own wand. "The mist has you under its spell, don't you see? This was exactly what Coriarkin warned us about." He said. Both men looked at him as his words sunk in. 

Seeing how they weren't fighting anymore, Harry and Helena gently dropped them back on the ground. Helena gave her soulmate a disappointed look, before disapparating out of the cave. They climbed out of the cave in silence, seeing Helena waiting for them there. The minute, they were all out of the cave, the witch silently turned and walked back towards the boats. 

_The-boy-who-got-turned-into-a-dragon_

Arriving back at the boats, they discovered that Eustace had gone missing. Harry, Helena and Caspian went to look for him, while Edmund and Lucy went back to the ship with the others. There was awkward silence, except for them calling the boy's name. Even though he didn't say anything, Helena knew that Caspian felt guilty about what happened in the cave.

She walked slightly faster to end up next to him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it, telling him that he was forgiven. The king relaxed a bit and squeezed back. Harry smiled slightly at them, before noticing something up ahead. A cavern covered with gold things. Getting closer to see it better, they found a burned shoe that was definitely from the missing boy. 

"Oh no. How are we going to tell Edmund and Lucy?" Helena asked, her mind immediately worrying about her friends. No matter how irritating Eustace was, he was still Edmund's and Lucy's cousin. Harry rubbed her back. "We'll find a way, I promise." He said, even though he didn't look as certain as he sounded. Leaving his soulmate in the hands of her brother, Caspian found the skeleton of one of the other lords, as well as his sword. 

Their travel back was even more silent, all three of them thinking about how to break the news to their friends. Harry walked in the front, followed by Caspian and Helena. The king was walking slightly in front of her, his hand tightly holding onto hers. They were almost at the boat, when Helena heard something, a sound that was coming from right behind her.

She looked up and her eyes widened, as she saw a  _dragon_  heading straight for her soulmate. Not even thinking about it, she pushed him out of the way, the dragon grabbing her instead. "HELENA!!!" Both Caspian and Harry shouted, watching helplessly as the dragon flew away with her in its claws. The dragon flew past the ship, letting its occupants see who he had, much to their distress and horror. 

Helena was in a pinch. She couldn't use teleportation, because she would take the dragon with her and risk crashing on the ground. She was wondering why the dragon hadn't killed her yet, when the beast flew over a mountain range and she saw words burned into the ground below: "I am Eustace." She looked up at the dragon. "You've got to be joking." She muttered. 

She looked up at Eustace. "Bring me back, please. I can explain everything to everyone." She requested over the wind. Eustace grunted, but obeyed. Now that she knew that the dragon wouldn't harm her, Helena actually enjoyed the flight. It wasn't everyday that you could fly with a dragon. After a few minutes, she could see Harry and Caspian on the ground, desperately looking for her. 

With a smirk, Helena called their names, casually waving at them, once they looked up. They looked both relieved and terrified. Eustace carefully started to lower himself, knowing that the two men would likely want to kill him after the stunt he pulled. "Guys, it's Eustace!" Helena called, confusing the two men. "What's Eustace?" Harry asked. Helena pointed to the dragon and their jaws fell. "Oh." They said at the same time. 

_Stargazing and a kiss._

They explained everything to the rest of the crew, plus Edmund and Lucy. Apparently, Eustace had found the same gold covered cavern and had put on a cursed bracelet that turned him into the dragon that he was now. They decided to stay on the island for the night with a small group and figure out what to do in the morning. Eustace's literal fiery breath burning the logs and keeping them warm. 

That night, Caspian and Helena were sitting close to the fire, looking up at the stars and the moon. "I've never seen these constellations before." Helena said softly, resting her head on the king's shoulders. Caspian smiled at her, gently stroking her hair, before looking up again. "Neither have I. We're far away from home. When I was a boy, I dreamed of sailing to the end of the world and find my father there." He muttered. 

Helena looked at him with soft eyes. "Maybe you will." She said, making him smile at her again. There was silence for a few minutes, before Helena spoke up again. "Our relatives once left us out in the garden in summer, when the neighbours were on a vacation. We looked up to the stars and wished for a better family. It took a while, but we finally got it." She told him. 

Caspian tensed slightly at the reminder that his soulmate was abused, Helena felt it and calmly stroked his hair. "It's alright, Caspian. It's in the past. Those mortals will not hurt me again." She said, unknowingly using the word "mortals." Caspian looked at her in confusion for a second, before shaking his head. "Nevertheless, I will always do my best to protect you and I know that you will do the same." He said, looking at her with a smile.

She looked at him and smiled, before realising how close their faces were and apparently, Caspian had realised the very same thing. There was silence for a few seconds, as the two glanced up and down each other's faces, before slowly leaning closer. The moment that their lips met, a warmth unlike any other immediately spread through their bodies, making them feel complete.

They slowly broke apart, panting a bit and looking into each other's eyes. They both smiled softly at each other, their foreheads touching. Helena took a long, deep breath, before burrowing herself into her soulmate's chest, feeling truly safe for the first time in years. Caspian wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, before gently laying them down on the ground, Helena using his chest as a pillow. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, Helena following a few minutes later. A few metres away, Harry smiled at the couple.  ' _About damn time, guys_.' He thought, before going to sleep himself

 _Horse power? No, dragon power_. 

The next morning, Helena woke up in the warm arms of her soulmate. _'I could get used to this.'_ She thought, burrowing herself into his chest. She glanced up at the sky and closed her eyes, only for her to quickly open them, a second later and look at the sky again. A big smile grew on her face, as she sat up straight. Her sudden movement woke Caspian up. 

"Helena?" He muttered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. She smiled down at him. "Look." Was all that she said, pointing towards the sky. Caspian followed her example and sat up, his own eyes widening as well. A big, blue star was shining in the sky, despite the sun coming up. Caspian started to grin, turning towards Helena and giving her a kiss on her cheek. 

"You are a genius." He says, before getting up to wake the other men. Helena stared after him in amusement. "I'm a genius for noticing a giant star? Alright, then." She muttered, before standing up herself. After waking everyone up, they were on their way, Eustace flying beside the ship. Caspian and Helena stood in front of the wheel, their hands entwined and keeping a close eye on the star.

A few hours later and they hadn't gone far, the wind was gone and the men had to put in all their strength to row them further. Helena sighed deeply. They was going nowhere, unless the found something to make them sail again. Getting an idea, she walked towards the side of the ship. "Eustace, please come here for a minute." She called, the dragon quickly obeying.

"She softly told him and his brave, little rider her plan. "An excellent idea, Your Majesty. Come on Eustace. Let's go and help them." Reepicheep said, Eustace nodding his head and flying towards the front of the ship. Helena quickly pulled her wand and put it to her throat, tightly holding onto a piece of rope. "EVERYONE, BRACE YOURSELVES. WE'RE GOING TO GO FASTER!" She called, her magic making her voice be heard by the entire crew, who didn't hesitate to obey. 

Just in time, as a giant shock went through the ship, Eustace wrapping his tail around the front of the ship and pulling it along. Once the shock was over, Caspian ran over to Helena and embraced her, lifting her up and spinning her around, knowing that she had something to do with this. "You are absolutely brilliant." He said, smiling when he heard her chuckle at his actions. She smiled at him. "In our world, we have horse power. In this one, we have dragon power." She said with a laugh

_A helpful star._

They finally arrived at the island and it was by far the most beautiful looking one so far. They used the boats to go to shore and went to explore the island, all of them on their guard after everything they've been through. Caspian kept a tight hold on Helena's hand. "I can't see anything." Drinian muttered, as dusk had set in and the island had become quite dark, the trees and vegetation not letting a lot of light in. 

Helena thought for a second, before pulling her wand. "Expecto Patronum." She whispered, a silver eagle immediately lightning up their surroundings and making it easier to see things for everyone. It was quickly joined by Harry's stag, the wizard hitting himself for not thinking of using the patronus earlier. Helena simply smirked at her brother, before continuing onward. 

They arrived at a table that was filled with food. On the other end, however, three men were sitting on the stone benches, motionless and covered in branches. They cautiously approached them, Caspian instinctively putting Helena behind him. They realised that the men were three of the four remaining lords and that they actually were still breathing and alive.

Suddenly, Helena widened her eyes. "Guys, the swords." She said, grabbing the sword that they had found in the giant pile of treasure and immediately putting it on the table. Everyone quickly followed her example, getting all the swords and putting them on the table, including the ones from the sleeping lords. "That's six." Edmund muttered, looking at the pile of swords. Helena bit her lip in thought and took a deep breath

"We're still missing one." Caspian whispered. Helena looked up at him and squeezed his hand, silently telling him not to give up. They were so close to their goal. He smiled at her, just as the six swords slowly started to glow and a bright light came from above them. They looked up and saw the blue star descending from the sky, landing in the ground and transforming into a beautiful woman.

"Travellers of Narnia. Welcome." She greeted them. They all kneeled, before she told them to stand up again. She introduced herself as Lilliandil. Edmund slowly walked closer to the new arrival, awestruck. "You are most beautiful, my lady." He said. Helena looked down at the ground, not wanting to see Caspian look at the woman in the same way Edmund was right now. She was pleasantly surprised to suddenly feel the king's arm around her and him giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "No one is more beautiful, than you, my love." He whispered, nuzzling her hair.

She smiled up at him and rested her forehead against his for a few seconds, before pulling back again. Harry smiled at the interaction. He had slowly become more comfortable with the idea of Helena having Caspian to look after her. He still felt a bit awkward around them being all lovely with each other, mostly since his own soulmate wasn't there, but it slowly became less and less.

Meanwhile, Lucy had asked Lilliandil about the sleeping lords. The woman told them that they would wake back up, once everything was alright again. With that, she led the five of them towards a balcony that looked out on a dark, looking island that seemed to consist out of black smoke. Coriarkin had warned them about it, but seeing it in person was a whole different experience. 

"Do you know where the seventh sword is?" Edmund asked. In answer, Lilliandil pointed towards the dark island, making Helena groan softly. "Of freaking course it is." She muttered, making the people around her chuckle nervously. Lilliandil told them to hurry and that there wasn't much time, before turning back into a star and going back to the sky. 

 _Very important words_. 

The next day, they set sail towards the dark island to find the last lord and his sword. Helena and Caspian stood next to each other, tightly holding onto each other. They needed the comfort and strength that the only the other could give them right now, as they were faced with darkness itself. Harry stood next to the couple. "Things can never be easy for us, can they?" He asked rhetorically. His sister shook her head in answer, anyway.

Caspian have the order for the crew to prepare themselves, before going below deck with Edmund and Lucy to get ready themselves. Harry and Helena used their magic to change into more suitable clothing, before hugging each other tightly. Helena may have been an immortal goddess, but Harry definitely wasn't. They pulled back and smiled weakly at each other, before Edmund rejoined them, now in armour and carrying Peter's sword. 

"Helena, Caspian wants to see you." He said hesitantly, not wanting to interrupt the brother-sister moment. Helena nodded, before leaving. She arrived at the cabin and knocked on the door, Caspian immediately inviting her in. He looked up and smiled at her. "Could you please help me with this strap? It just does not want to work with me." He said in a seemingly light tone, playing with a strap that went around his wrist. Helena smiled at him. "Of course." She said softly, before walking towards him. 

She fastened the strap, before moving her hand to tightly grab his. Their enjoined hands shook a bit and she wasn't sure if it was her hand that was shaking or his. Caspian softly smiled at her, reaching out with his free hand to brush her hair back and caress her cheek. "I know that this is soon, but I love you, Helena. I do not a want to face whatever is coming, without you knowing that." He whispered, his thumb softly stroking over her skin. 

She smiled back at him, letting go of his hand only to gently grip his wrist with her hand and kiss his palm. "I love you too, Caspian. More than anything in my entire life." She said back, her words having a far bigger meaning, than Caspian knew. The man smiled at her, before pulling her closer and kissing her. They put in all their emotions that they were feeling in the kiss: fear, uncertainty, but most of all: love.

They broke apart after several seconds, but stayed close to each other, their foreheads touching. Helena smiled a bit. "Let us save the next kiss for when we survive, alright?" She said, still panting a bit. Caspian nodded at that, before tightly embracing her. Helena hugged him back just as tightly. After a few seconds, they reluctantly let go of each other, before going to join the others on deck. 

 _Mist and snakes_. 

After a truly moving speech by Caspian, which made Helena glow with pride, they finally entered the dark mist of the island. Helena had such a tight hold on her soulmate's hand, that she was afraid that she would break it. Everyone around her was as tense as they could be, not knowing what was ahead. Then, she heard the one voice that she could've lived her life without ever hearing it again.

" _Do you really think that he lives you, girl? Please, no one could ever love a worthless, pathetic, little freak like you. You're nothing more than a waste of space."_ The ghostly image of her "uncle" taunted her. She swallowed, but tried to stay strong. Her body still trembled anyway. Caspian wrapped his arm around her, despite having his own fears appear, the image of his father saying that he was a disappointment to him. 

Then, they heard a voice in the darkness. Harry and Helena quickly used their wands to see where it came from, Edmund helping them with his torch. They found the last lord standing on a rock, the man having lost his mind during his time on the island. With the help of a suddenly appearing Eustace, they got the man on board of the ship. It seemed like everything would go well after all, but it was not to be.

The lord, Rhoop, warned them not to think if their fears or the mist would turn them into reality. Helena immediately saw Edmund have a look of regret on his face and she knew what he had thought off. She ran towards the railing and looked into the water. Sure enough, she saw something moving in the water, just as the ship was heavily rocked, making almost everyone fall to the ground.

Caspian immediately ran towards her and helped her up. She looked at him, fear in her eyes. "Sea serpent." Was all that she said and was all that he needed to hear and know. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, before running over the deck, shouting orders. Splashing was heard on the other side of the ship and one of the most horrifying serpents ever appeared above water.

Everyone immediately pointed their weapons at it. Harry inched closer to Helena, his wand raised. "Something tells me that's not one of your brothers." He said, only Helena being able to hear him. She shook her head in answer. The serpent dived for the ship and the battle truly began. Chaos was all over the ship, as they tried to injure or kill the serpent, before it killed them. 

It was a few minutes into the battle, when Caspian slipped and fell on deck. He quickly got up, but not quickly enough. The serpent had figured out that he was one of the leaders of the people and dove for him. Helena saw and jumped in front of her soulmate. _"Sectumsempra!"_ She shouted, the spell immediately shooting out of her wand and cutting into one of the serpent's eyes, partly blinding the beast .

The snake reared its head this way and that in pain. One part of its body swerved over the deck, hitting Helena and throwing her overboard. She crashed onto a piece of rock and hit her head, knocking her out. "HELENA!" Caspian shouted, as he saw the woman he loved lying motionless on the rock. ' _Please, don't let her be dead. Please. I can't lose her.'_  He thought, hoping that someone would hear him.

The serpent saw her as well, now enraged at the loss of its eye. It dove for her, only to be interrupted again by an angry Eustace. Helena had always been kind to him during the journey, even when he was a brat. He was _not_ going to let the serpent harm her. He shot fire at the serpent, grabbing it and biting into its skin. Reepicheep did his own part by stabbing the serpent with his tiny sword.

The serpent threw Eustace against the same rock that Helena was lying on. Caspian and Harry watched in fear, as the impact of Eustace colliding with the rock, almost threw Helena into the water. Eustace quickly held her up with his front paw. Now really angry, he breathed fire right into the serpent's face, only to suddenly feel a stabbing pain in his shoulder. 

The lord, now having completely lost his mind, had thrown his sword at Eustace, thinking that he was the danger, before Drinian knocked him out. Eustace roared loudly in pain, before carefully grabbing Helena's unconscious body with his uninjured paw and flying off. Even while in extreme pain, he knew that leaving her there on that rock would only result in her death.

Caspian watched as Eustace flew away with his soulmate once again. He turned towards the serpent, his body shaking as fear and worry turned into anger at the beast for hurting Helena. Harry and he looked at each other and nodded, no words needed. They attacked again, using the ship to spear the serpent against the rocks. It seemed to work, before the serpent split open his body, now even more hideous than ever.

But then, another serpent suddenly rose from the depths and began attacking the first one. The crew all stared in surprise, only one person on the deck having a small inkling about who this could be. The appearance of the second serpent and it distracting the first serpent, gave the people on the ship time to come up with a new plan. A plan that was both desperate and dangerous.

Edmund climbed into the crow's nest with his sword, intending to stab the first serpent through the head, like Harry had done with the basilisk, all those years ago. The second serpent saw what they were planning to do and wrapped itself around the first serpent's body, pulling it towards the ship with all its might. The men on the ship helped by throwing hooks into the first serpent's skin and pulling on the ropes that were attached to the hooks, making sure that they missed the helping serpent. 

Edmund was distracted for a minute by the mist taking on the form of the white witch, tempting him with absolute power. He seemed to consider it for a moment, but his sword glowing up and a distressed hiss from the second serpent made him concentrate. He knew what was important and it wasn't power. It were his friends and family below. He turned towards the serpents.

"Let go!" He shouted towards the second serpent, the beast obeying after one, final tug at the first serpent, its head now in Edmund's reach. The boy wasted no second and stabbed the serpent in its head, green mist pouring from the wound. Lightning hit it and it fell back against the rocks, before disappearing beneath the surface. The evil mist was finally defeated.

 _Victory_. 

The change was immediate, as the black smoke disappeared, sunlight streaming in once again. People slowly started to cheer as they realised that they had won. One of the crew spotted the boats with the missing Narnians and Caspian ordered the crew to bring them aboard. Rhince jumped into the water, unable to be apart from his wife any longer and swam towards her. Seeing their happy reunion, made Caspian's heart ache. Harry put a hand on his shoulder, knowing where his mind and heart had gone to. They still didn't know where Eustace and Helena had gone to, but they would soon find out. 

"Hey! I'm down here! Lucy, I'm down here!" They heard a familiar voice call from the water. They all looked and saw Eustace swimming, now a boy again. Reepicheep was about to jump into the water in happiness, when something else happened that made that action unneeded. Eustace let out a yell of fear, as the head of the good serpent appeared from underneath him and gently lifted him out of the water and back onto the ship. The serpent suddenly looked up, as if sensing something, before disappearing underwater. 

Eustace looked shaken. "I thought that we had defeated the serpent." He said in a small voice, making the people around him chuckle. "We did, cousin. That is a different serpent, who helped us defeat the other one." Edmund explained, making the other boy nod slightly at those words, a bit calmer. Caspian frowned a bit. "Eustace, where is Helena?" He asked in concern, not seeing her anywhere.

Eustace looked up. "I... I don't know. I think that she is still with the lion, who changed me back, because she was not with me, when I woke up." He said hesitantly, a tiny bit scared of what the king would do with the information. He remembered seeing how protective the man was of Helena. Caspian sighed. If she was with Aslan, then she would be safe. Suddenly, he noticed how everyone had gone very quiet, only to cheer very loudly a few seconds later. He turned around and stared at what he was seeing. 

_A talk with a lion_

_Several minutes earlier._

_Helena P. O. V_

I groaned as I felt a dry, coarse tongue carefully lick my cheek. Remembering from old biology classes that cats had such tongues, I immediately knew who was with me. "Alright, Aslan. I'm awake. I'm awake." I muttered. I heard a deep voice chuckling next to me and opened my eyes to stare right into the warm, golden eyes of my absolute favourite lion. 

I smiled a bit, before gasping and shooting up. "Oh no. Caspian, Harry, Lucy, Edmund. I have to help them." I said, trying to get up. Aslan gently pushed me back down with His nose. "Peace, my daughter. You can not help them, but you can send someone to help them in your stead." He said. I gave him a confused look, but He just smiled at me. My eyes widened as I realised who He meant. 

" _Jormungandr_." I said, a ripple of magic going through the air at the name. Several miles away, a certain serpent rose up from the ocean and attacked the evil serpent, who had hurt his sister. Aslan chuckled at me. "Very good, little one. Now, come. We must talk." He said, before turning and walking away. I quickly followed Him, watching in awe as the sandbank we were on stretched out, until it was the length of a beach. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a simple light-blue dress that reached my bare feet

"Wait, where's Eustace?" I asked, not seeing the dragon anywhere and having a vague memory of him carrying me away. Aslan chuckled. "I sent him on his own path to help your friends." He said and I nodded at that. A part of me was worried about them and another part of me knew that if they won, our adventure would be over and we have to go home. 

"You are troubled, little one." Aslan stated. I nodded at that, even though it wasn't a question. "I am. My family and friends are in danger back home, because of Dumbledore. I want to help them, but I know that it will hurt Caspian if I leave. I can't leave my friends to their fate, but I don't want to break my soulmate's heart." I said, my voice breaking a bit. Aslan gently pushed His nose against my hand and I reached out, stroking His golden mane. 

"You have to follow your heart, my dear and everything will be alright. Sometimes, you get advice from the most unlikely of people." Aslan said. I sighed at the less-than-useful advice, but then again, this _was_ Aslan that I was speaking to. The Lion chuckled, before shaking His mane. "Now, it's time for you to return to the ship." He said. I frowned a bit. "How are we going to do that? You sent my ride away." I said jokingly, making The Lion laugh loudly. 

"Lay back into the sand, close your eyes and think of your loved ones that are on that ship." He softly ordered. I followed his directions, thinking of my brother, my soulmate and some of the first friends that I ever had in my life. "I will see you soon, my daughter." I heard Aslan say, before I felt the miraculous sensation of flying through the sky without aid of anything at all.

 _Reunion_.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was back in my bed on the ship. ' _Did we win?_ ' I thought, quickly standing up and walking towards the balcony. I saw no trace of the darkness and I saw a blue light beam shooting from Ramandu's island. Above me, I could hear people celebrating. ' _We won!'_ I thought happily, just as I noticed a familiar head popping up from underneath the surface. I smiled at him. "Hello, brother." I greeted, reaching out with my hand.

Jormungandr lowered his head, so I could touch it. "Thank you for helping to protect the people I care about." I whispered. My brother told me that there was nothing to thank him for, me understanding him perfectly, despite the obvious differences. We both smirked at each other, before I gave him a kiss on the head and ran towards the door, eager to see everyone. 

I opened the door to the deck and the people around me fell still, others looking up what was wrong, only to stare too. There was silence for a few seconds, before one of the crew started to clap, others following his example. Before I know it, everyone was cheering, giving me a hero's welcome, even though I had hardly done anything, except cutting the serpent's eye and summoning my brother. I slowly walked forwards, still in the same dress that Aslan had given me. 

I suddenly saw my brother, friends and soulmate standing close to the side of the ship. They all looked shocked to see me, but I was mostly focused on Caspian. The poor man looked like he was about to faint, staring at me like I was an angel. I smiled at him, before walking closer. My movement apparently shook him out of his stupor and he ran towards me, lifting me up and spinning me around in circles. 

I laughed loudly, waving my legs excitedly. Caspian put me down, but gave me barely any time to breath, before he cupped my face and kissed me fiercely, uncaring of who was watching. I returned it in kind, relieved to be back with the people that I cared about. Breaking apart, Caspian immediately embraced me tightly. "I was so worried." He whispered, stroking my hair. I smiled at that, rubbing his back to calm him down. 

Pulling back, I was immediately accosted by Harry, Edmund and Lucy. Even Eustace, who was now a boy again, was happy to see me. I thanked him for saving my life, making him blush. There was a lot of hugging and talking. Once everything had calmed down, I looked over the ocean and noticed something in the distance. "Guys, look." I said, squeezing my soulmate's hand and pointing towards what I saw. They all looked up and realised what it meant. "Aslan's country. We must be close." Caspian muttered, holding onto me tightly. Edmund shrugged. "Well, we've come this far." He said.

_Aslan's country and a decision_

The six of us, now including Eustace went into one of the boats. It was tight, but we managed. My brother swam next to us, only his head visible and making sure not to hit the boat. Eustace was still a bit nervous at first, but slowly relaxed around the big serpent that was Jormungandr. Before we left, the boy had given me his diary, not wanting to have it anymore and allowing me to read it. I read one particular part and burst out into laughter. 

Everyone looked up at this. "What's so funny?" Harry asked. I held up a finger and read the part out loud. " _"For reasons beyond my comprehension, we've taken the advice of a senile old coot, who doesn't possess a razor and walks around in a dressing gown."_ I assume that you meant Coriarkin, but this sums up Dumbledore and his followers perfectly." I said, making everyone laugh. 

Putting the book down, I looked at the water and gently picked one of the flowers that covered the surface, lifting it up and smelling it. I saw Caspian watching me with a small smile on his face and I smiled back, before putting the flower back into the water, my nerves growing slightly. We were almost set the end of our journey and I still had no idea what to do. I sighed deeply. Eustace was telling everyone about how he got turned back into a boy and apologised for being such an idiotic brat. We all forgave him.

"My friends, we have arrived." Reepicheep announced. We all looked and saw a gigantic wave on the beach, like a magical wall. We got out of the boat and walked towards it, my brother staying in the water. I smiled as I felt a familiar presence behind us. I looked up. "Hello Aslan." I greeted, making the others look up as well. Aslan greeted us as well, complementing us on a job well done and telling that our journey was at its end, like I feared. 

I took a deep breath, just as Lucy asked The Lion if the beach was good country, Aslan replying that it wasn't, that His country was beyond the wave. "Is my father in your country?" Caspian asked, his voice uncertain. "You can only find that out for yourself, my son. But know that if you enter, there is no going back." Aslan said. Caspian swallowed, before letting go of my hand and walking towards the wave, touching the water with his hand, before dropping it and turning around. 

"You're not going?" Edmund asked. Caspian shook his head. "I don't think my father would be very proud if I gave up what he died for." He said, walking towards me and caressing my cheek, grabbing my hand with his free one. "I spend so many years looking in the past that I didn't see what I was given. A kingdom, people, a soulmate. I promise to be a better king." He vowed, looking at Aslan. The Lion smiled at him. "You already are." He said. Caspian smiled at him, before looking back at me and kissing my forehead. 

Reepicheep stepped forwards, wanting to see the country, despite knowing that there was no way back. Aslan allowed it and we all said goodbye to the brave mouse, Lucy and I giving him a hug for the first and last time. Reepicheep got into a special little boat and sailed over the wave, disappearing from view. There was silence for a few seconds, before Aslan turned towards us. 

Edmund, Lucy and Eustace decided that it was time for them to go home, despite that it was their last time visiting Narnia. Lucy walked towards me with tearful eyes and hugged me tightly. We had been friends ever since we were children. I closed my eyes, fighting my own tears She was the first female friend I ever had. I held her tightly against me, before pulling back and smiling at her. She smiled back slightly. "One day, I hope that I'll find someone, who looks at me the same way that Caspian looks at you." She said. I looked at Caspian briefly, before looking back at her with a smile. 

"You will. I'm sure of it. Anyone who would not want to be with you is an idiot. And never look at other girls to measure your own worth. You're Lucy Pevensie and no one else is." She smiled at that, before hugging me again. She finally let go and went to hug Harry, Edmund taking her place. I smiled. "Hey Edmund, remember that serpent that lived in earth's waters?" I asked.

He nodded and I motioned towards Jormungandr with my head and Edmund looked at him, before staring at me with wide eyes. "You've got to be joking." He muttered, looking back-and-forth between me and my brother. I shook my head with a laugh. He chuckled in amazement, before saying goodbye to Caspian. Eustace walked towards me in hesitation, unsure of how to say goodbye. 

I smiled at him, before hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Eustace. You saved my life. I really owe you." I whispered. He was surprised for a second, before hugging me back, softly muttering a "your welcome". I pulled back, before the three children walked towards a opening in the wave that Aslan had made. Once they were in the opening, they looked back one more time, before disappearing.

I sighed deeply, already missing them. Caspian wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple. Harry rubbed my back, missing them too. Aslan turned towards us. "Now, it is time for you to make a decision." I closed my eyes, having feared this moment and I still wasn't ready. I looked at Harry and he gave me a small smile in return, knowing my dilemma.

"Go." We both looked at Caspian in shock. The king smiled at us, despite the pain in his eyes. He stepped closer to me and caressed my cheek. "Go. You will only feel guilt, if you stay. I will not let you feel guilty about your choice. Go and defeat that goat of yours and I will find a way to come back to you. This, I swear to you." He whispered, before kissing me. After several seconds, we broke apart and rested our foreheads against each other. 

Caspian smiled at me and wiped away the tears that rolled down my cheeks. I looked up to him. "I don't want to leave you behind." I whispered. He chuckled softly, grabbing my hand and placing it on his chest, making me feel his heartbeat. "You will never leave me, my love. You will always be in my heart. No matter how far we are apart." He said, gently holding my face and kissing my forehead. He took one of his rings and gave it to me. "As long as you carry this with you, I will always be with you." He whispered. I smiled and nodded, holding the ring tightly. 

I finally smiled at him. We both looked up at hearing The Great Lion chuckle. "You will see each other again very soon. I promise."  He said. I nodded at that, knowing that Aslan always kept His word. Caspian and I looked at each other, before slowly separating. I walked towards the water's edge. Jormungandr bowed his head and I embraced him to the best of my abilities. "I will see you soon, brother. I promise." I whispered. Jormungandr hissed, softly nudging/pushing me with his head, before I let go. Jormungandr looked at the other people on the beach, before turning and disappearing underneath the surface. 

I slowly walked back and embraced Caspian one more time, Harry already having said goodbye to him and saying goodbye to Aslan. We held each other tightly, before finally pulling back after several seconds. Caspian caressed my cheek and smiled weakly at me, before kissing me again. The kiss was both a goodbye and a promise that we would be reunited. We finally separated after quite a few seconds, looking at each other, before I turned to say goodbye to my favourite lion. 

For the second time in just a few minutes, I embraced a big animal tightly, only this time, I wasn't certain if I would ever see Aslan again. He gently nudged me with His nose. I smiled at him. "Thank you, my friend. For everything." I said softly, stroking His mane. I finally pulled back and grabbed my human brother's hand and squeezed it tightly.

I took one final look at my favourite lion and my soulmate and smiled. I would see them again. I just knew it. Harry and I stepped into another opening and took another look back. The last thing that I saw, before the water surrounded us, was a single tear rolling down my soulmate's cheek. Then, the water engulfed us and we were back at Slytherin Castle, where it all started.

Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, turned around the corner. "Ah, there you two are. Come on, dinner's ready. He said, before walking away. We smiled at each other and followed him. I gripped my soulmate's ring tightly, hearing his voice in my head. " _I will see you again, my love. I promise. I love you_ " I smiled at that, closing my eyes. "I love you too." I whispered. Harry gave me a look, but didn't say anything, he just squeezed my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back at him. I would see Caspian again. A year later, my hope was rewarded. 

_Epilogue._

_Several years later_

_Third person P. O. V_

Luciana and Benjamin pulled their heads out of the pensieve and looked at their parents. "Most people fall in love during dates in a nice restaurant, but you just had to fall in love during a journey of life and death, didn't you?" The girl asked sarcastically. Helena chuckled, leaning against her soulmate's chest. "Yes, we did." She said with a laugh, looking at her son and daughter.

"It's just our luck, but it all worked out in the end. Your father and I were reunited at last and we were never apart again" Helena said, looking at her soulmate with so much love in her eyes and kissing him. She looked back at her children, laughing at the disgusted faces that they were making, as children tended to do when their parents were being all romantic around them Caspian chuckled as well, wrapping his arms around Helena.

"And I wouldn't want it any other way." He said softly, softly kissing her hair. She smiled up at him, before looking at her children. "Now it's time to go to bed. The Hogwarts Express leaves at eleven tomorrow." She said, nudging her 16-year old daughter and 12-year old son out of the room. They both smiled at their parents, hugging them and bidding them goodnight, before leaving the room. 

Helena smiled at them, before turning toward her soulmate and wrapping her arms around his neck. Caspian smiled at her and kissed her deeply. "I love you so much, my darling." He whispered, once they had broken apart. She smiled back at him. "I love you too. I love you so much and I have a little gift for you." She said with mischievous grin, making her look a lot like her father. 

Caspian looked at her in surprise and curiosity. "What is it, my darling?" He asked, caressing her cheek. She gently gripped his hands and put them on her stomach. He looked confused for a moment, before understanding dawned on him. "Oh, my love." He whispered, before kissing her again. He pulled back only to pepper her face with kisses, making her laugh. He finally came to a stop, resting his forehead against hers in happiness. The evil was gone in both Narnia and the wizarding part of England and they were together. All was finally well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. This is officially the biggest chapter that I've written, but I'm quite happy with the result. I hope you liked it ;).
> 
> Read and review. See you next time

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make the voyage its own story, instead of putting it on an already compete story.
> 
> Rad and review. See you next time.


End file.
